April
"We're all gonna make it out, right? Have faith in us! Don't just 'hope'-- believe!" April is a Player from Week 13 of The Reaper's Game. She's best known for making name-personalized friendship bracelets for everyone. As of her erasure on D6, her Soul currently resides in a Noise pin in Yasumu's possession. Appearance April stands at 4'8" with a small, petite build, causing her to appear a bit younger than she actually is. Her browns eyes are constantly sparkling with excitement, framed by a bouncy, curled black bob and her signature yellow flower hair clip. Her normal outfit consists of a light green/yellow/white floral sundress, a long string of dark green beads wrapped multiple times loosely around her waist to act as something akin to a belt, a long sleeved black blazer, black tights, and white mary janes. A large yellow flower clip sits in her hair, with several strands of dark green beads hanging from it. After arriving in the UG, she was given an extremely large Reaper hoodie by Grizz to help combat the chilly October air, and was also given a yellow scarf and hat by Pippin. After being given a magnolia flower by Amaryllis, she put that in her hair as well. For a short period of time, she also wore Kuroko's cat ears as a trade for a bracelet making kit, but was able to keep the ears afterwards. The ears were destroyed in the battle with Draco Delusi, but she soon received a new pair from Kuroko at a wall on D5. As a Noise, she takes the appearance of a tiny black kitten (think teacup-sized) with green eyes and a green to yellow tattoo sigil for a tail. On her left hindquarter, there is a tattoo sigil which resembles the hairclip always worn in her hair while human. Personality April is a very bright and cheerful girl. She's extremely optimistic, and believes in the principle of never giving up until you reach your goals, no matter how difficult things may seem. She's stubborn in her beliefs once she's set her mind to something. She's kind, always offering herself to be a shoulder to lean on if someone needs it; as well as humble, playing off her own talents and skills, believing that other people are better than her. April doesn't believe that there's such a thing as a truly 'bad' person. She believes that every person has goodness deep down inside of them, and that although that goodness may have been lost somewhere along the way, it can be found once more. This leads her to be a biiiit too trustful of people, believing that those who may want to hurt her probably won't. She's also an extremely curious girl, as seen through her asking Kei many questions about the operation of the UG. History Pre-Game April grew up as the youngest of three sisters, her older sisters being known as May and June. April began playing the piano at a young age, and loved it greatly. Her parents noticed that she had talent, and began pushing her to practice more and more so that she could become a professional--even though April just wanted it to be a hobby. April loved playing the piano, but she realized that it was only truly fun when she was putting her soul into it, something that she wasn't able to do with fancy recitals. But it made her parents happy, and when her parents and others were happy, April was happy--so she continued. After June ran away prior to the events of W9, April became extremely sad, and wanted her to come home. She picked up June's favorite piece and began to learn it on the piano for an upcoming recital in hopes that if June was out there somewhere, maybe the tune would resonate with her heart and she would come back. Unfortunately, April never got the chance to play the piece, as she was collected as June's entry fee almost a week before her recital. After June's loss, April ending up spending the next year and a half in the static as she reformed from having been an entry fee. She awoke in mid-October, sleepy and confused. She saw Reapers and was convinced they were part of a cult, but soon learned the truth of the UG. She met and attempted to befriend many Players and Reapers before the Game began. She was essentially adopted by Grizz and Pip before the week began. Grizz told her that he'd known someone named June several Games before, and that April miiiight have been her entry fee, but April accused him of having a bad memory, refusing to believe that her sister was dead. Later, she met Yasumu, who had apparently been friends with June. He ended up giving April false hope about June's whereabouts, stating that she'd merely "gone missing" instead of admitting she'd been erased. April, caught up in excitement and being unsure of Yas' personality initially, rejoiced, but after hanging around Yas a bit more that night, realized later that... he'd definitely been pretty freaked out about the subject. After finally accepting that her sister was probably dead, she questioned Kei on whether or not it was possible to retrieve someone's Soul from the static after they'd been erased. When questioned on her motives, April admitted that she wanted to bring June back, and Kei agreed to do so under the condition that her entry fee exist at a harsher degree than other Players' and that it be kept secret from her during the Game. She agreed to the terms, and later told Yasumu about her deal with Kei, stating that if bringing June back could help make him happy, too, she would do her best to win for both of their sake's. Week 13 April's entry fee ended up being the memories of her family. She could not remember her sisters, parents, or anyone else in her family, and instead believed that she had been a product of the foster care system her entire life. Beyond this, she could not remember the deal she had made with Kei, so she began to wonder internally what the point of even playing was, as she had nothing to go back to.... Day 1: Things happened. She partnered with Ryotaro. Day 2: In A-East, as Seki and Kyoka were confronting each other, April noticed that Seki was wearing the bracelet she'd made for Grizz. Immediately realizing that that meant Seki was Grizz, she forced her way through the blockade of Reapers so that she could confront him and try to make him remember that he was Grizz. Seki was confused, and flickered between himself and Grizz as April spoke to him, but eventually decided to return the bracelet to April, much to April's protest. However, as Seki was handing it over, Yasumu snagged April and took her to the Scramble with the other Players, again--to her extreme protest. Day 3: Yasei and Kai were erased and April was EXTREMELY sad, because she was about to give them their bracelets. Day 4: She spent her day holed up somewhere finishing off bracelets for everyone. Eventually showed up and shenanigans ensued. Day 5: Sharknado happened. Day 6: April was poking around A-East, trying to find the bracelet that had been dropped by Grizz earlier in the week, so that she could return it to him after he was returned to normal. In the process, she ended up running into him, and in the process of attempting to comfort him despite several officers telling her to GTFO, was attacked by his Static self, and thrown into a building. She was erased slowly, as Kei attempted to hold onto her form, and was able to say goodbye to most, apologizing for not being able to uphold the promises she'd made with everyone about making it through the week. Yasumu revealed to her what her entry fee had been, and April was very happy to know that she hadn't been playing in vain. Right before she was fully erased, Kei managed to trap some of her Soul into a Noise pin, and gave it to Yasumu. All the bracelets she made were dropped, and were promptly handed out to the others. Day 7: Due to the static imbalance created by the monster, April was accidentally summoned right before the GM fight, and spent the battle on Yasumu's shoulder. Afterwards, she was able to watch her friends make their decisions on what to do about life.... while she herself realized that she was probably going to be stuck as a cat forever. Later, when Yasumu recalled her, he and she made an agreement on living arrangements and safety, and Yasumu promised that they would find a way to restore her back to her normal self. Relationships Sample Name Sample Name is a friendenemyplaymatelover of YOURCHARACTER'SNAMEHERE. Unlinked Sample Name Unlinked Sample Name is a friendenemyplaymatelover of YOURCHARACTER'SNAMEHERE. Trivia *Channeled her psychs through paper airplanes made from the scores she had in her sheet music folder. *Her friendship bracelets were supposed to be given out periodically over the week, each one representing a different thing for a different person, but Aly sucks and could never find a good time to do it, so they were all just kind of given out at once ;o; *Satsuki and Kyoka were the only people who didn't technically receive their bracelets, but again, it's because Aly sucks (and tumblr sucks), because the memorial prayer for Satsuki was eaten, and Aly forgot to pray the night of D5 OOPS. *The "Don't forget!" note was a reminder to herself to GIVE the bracelets, but could be thought of as also telling other people not to forget the events that transpired during the week. :') *Is apparently really good at Love Live. Girl got an S-Rank on her second attempt. Honoka is probably her waifu. *Can eat a lot of food very quickly. Ask Kuroko. *She's been playing the piano since she was 5 or 6 years old, and is v good at it which will be spoken of in history section when I get around to it *SHE MISSED LIKE TWO BIRTHDAYS WHILE IN THE STATIC AND I CRY. BBYGURL IS REALLY ONLY LIKE, 11/12. Gallery aprill.png|April's original outfit april noise form felis rubato.png|Felis Rubato Category:PlayersCategory:Week 13